Life, that's just the way it is
by I'm No Angel
Summary: Mimi and Sora are best friends, of course. Mimi likes Matt and she's starting to think that Matt likes Sora. Then, something terrible happens.....Read and find out!!!!


Life, That's Just the Way It Is  
  
  
  
One lovely morning, there was a girl that is still sleeping in her bed. The sun shine   
  
down on her, making her strawberry-pink hair shine with the sun. She open one eye to   
  
take a peek at her alarm clock. She yawn.  
  
"Oh, it's only 10:00. Fifteen more minutes till the meeting," she said, while covering her   
  
small body with the pink silk blanket. Then she jumped out of bed.  
  
" Fifteen mintues!!!Oh no, I'm going to be late. Tai and the others are going to   
  
kill me!!!"  
  
She ran around her room, getting her clothes, brushing her teeth, brushing her hair, and   
  
putting on some make-up at the same time.   
  
"Five more minutes!!! I still didn't put on my eye-shadow yet. Great, it takes me ten   
  
minutes just to walk in the park too.!!!I'm not going to make it!!"  
  
So she hurried up and put on her eye-shadow and ran down stairs. She grabbed   
  
a doughnut that was on the plate and didn't care who's it was. She ran out the door.  
  
"Hey Mimi!!! That was my strawberry filling doughnut! Give it back!!" her father shouted   
  
out.  
  
"Sorry, no can do dad! I'm really really late!!Love ya, Bai!!!!"Mimi said while waving   
  
good-bye to her dad.  
  
"UUURRRRGGGGGG!!!!I'm already 5 minutes late! They are so going to kill me!!!"  
  
While at the park, Tai, Matt, Sora, Tk, Joe, Kari, Izzy, Yolie, Ken, Davis, and Cody, was   
  
sitting on the grass waiting unpaitiently for Mimi.  
  
"Where the heck is she! She's already 5- I'm mean 6 minutes late!"Tai said.  
  
"Chill Tai, last time I was late 8 minutes and you didn't yell at me," Sora said.  
  
"Well, your different. Mimi is always late! She has never heard of the word 'early' before.   
  
Why does she has to be late all the time???"  
  
"Well,..... I'm not.... always..... late Tai." A voice said.  
  
Everyone looked up to see Mimi down on her knees, breathing deeply.   
  
"Sorry, I over slept and I didn't relize I was late. I forgot to set up my alarm," Mimi said.  
  
"It's ok Mimi, here, sit here with me." Sora said.  
  
Mimi went over to sit next to Sora. She was in between her(Sora) and Matt. Mimi   
  
looked over to see Matt. Then he turned his head to find Mimi looking at him.  
  
"Hi." Mimi whispered.  
  
"Hi." Matt whispered back.  
  
Tai then started talking and explaining stuff about what's happening to the digital world.   
  
Mimi wasn't really paying attention. She had Matt on her mind.'Why do we always have   
  
to go the the meeting when nothing exciting's happening. I wish Matt and me were a   
  
couple. Oh well. I bet he's hanging over Sora. Why would he like me?' Mimi   
  
thought.Then she lied down on the grass, looking up at the clear blue sky.  
  
On the other hand, Matt wasn't paying attention either. He also had Mimi in his mind.   
  
'Why are we here any ways? Just look at Tai. He's explaining stuff that he doesn't even   
  
know about.I know he's my best friend and all that but this side of him, I don't like it. ' He   
  
looked over Mimi who was lying down on the grass. 'Man she's pretty. I wish we were a   
  
couple. But I bet the she likes Joe more than me. She always been hanging around him   
  
too much. What does he have that I don't?? Well, except for the brains, and the good   
  
grades, and the- oh fine. He is better than me. Well, at least I have the voice.'  
  
"So, that conclued why we need to save the digital world. Any questions???" Tai asked.  
  
"Perfectly said Tai." Izzy said.  
  
"I think he sounded like my teacher, Mr. Cane." Kari said.  
  
TK giggled."That's true he does."  
  
"I thought it was great." Joe said.  
  
"I thought it was too long. My butt is starting to hurt!!" Mimi whined.  
  
"Chill out Mimi. Your not going to die." said Sora.  
  
"Yeah, it wasn't that bad." Tai said.  
  
"To me it was." Mimi said under her breath.  
  
"Well, shoudn't we go to the digital world yet?" Davis asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah, let go." Tai said.  
  
Everyone got up. They all streched out because they sitting down too long.Tai lead the   
  
way, followed my Sora, then Matt, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, Yolie, Tk, Kari, Davis, Cody, then   
  
Ken. When they reached the school, they tip-toed in, trying not to make any nosie. They   
  
finally reached the computer room. Tai went over to the computer and tried to turn it on.  
  
"Izzy, how do you turn this stupid computer on?" Tai asked.  
  
Izzy went over and turn on the button that Tai didn't notice. Izzy looked at Tai and gave   
  
him a 'your dumb' look.   
  
"Well, sorry, I didn't see that switch."Tai said.  
  
"It was right in front of you!" Said Izzy.  
  
"Any ways, let's just go. Everyone, get your digivice out." Everyone got them out, except   
  
Mimi.  
  
"Opps, I must of forgotten my digivice when I was rushing." Mimi said.  
  
"URRGGG! Mimi, I am go-"Tai said but was stopped by Sora.  
  
"It's ok Mimi, I'll stay with you. You guys could go and Me and Mimi could stay behind."   
  
Sora said.  
  
"It's ok Sora, you could go. You don't have to stay back with me. I could stay here alone.   
  
In fact, I know how much you miss Biyomon."Mimi explain.  
  
"No, that's ok, I'll see her next time we go back to the digital world."  
  
"Well, ok."  
  
"Well, since that is settled, let's go to the digital world!" Tai said while holding up his   
  
digivice. A couple of minutes later, everybody went to the digiatl world except Mimi and   
  
Sora.   
  
"So, are you and Tai a couple?" Mimi asked Sora.  
  
"No, I wish we are. We're just friends."  
  
"Oh. Do you like Matt?"  
  
"He's cute, but i like Tai better. Why?"  
  
"Just asking."  
  
"Ok. So are you and Joe a couple?"  
  
"No, we're just friends too. He asked me out once but, I didn't want to go."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, because I like someone else."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Well, if i told you, you wouldn't tell any one, would you?"  
  
"Of course not! What kind of friend do you think I am?"  
  
"Well, ok. I like Matt."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Yeah. But I think he likes you better."  
  
"I really don't think so.Do you want to talk about something else?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Ok, so, let's play a game. It's called the best couple. This is how you play. I say a name   
  
and you say a name that would make a good couple with. Ok?"  
  
"Ok, sounds like fun."  
  
"Ok, ummm, Kari."  
  
"Tk."  
  
"Yolie?"  
  
"Umm, Izzy."  
  
"Tai."  
  
"You."  
  
"Matt."  
  
Mimi was silence.  
  
"Umm, Mimi, Matt."  
  
"Oh, you."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"........"  
  
"Mimi? Why did you say me when you like him?"  
  
Then, Mimi burst out, "BECAUSE YOU"RE BETTER THAN ME!!!!" Then she ran off.  
  
"Mimi, wait."Sora tried to stop her but couldn't. A couple of minutes later, the rest of the   
  
gang back. They found Sora there but no Mimi.  
  
"Hey, where's Mimi?" asked Cody.  
  
"Well, we were playing this game called the best couple and when I got to Matt's name,   
  
Mimi said me, and I asked her why and she said, 'because your better then me', then she   
  
ran off.  
  
"Why?"Matt asked.  
  
"Well, I just can't say."  
  
"Why?"Matt ask again.  
  
"Because I can't say."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"STOP ASKING ME WHY!!!!I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT I JUST CAN'T SAY!!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"UURRRGGGGG!! Matt, I am going to-"  
  
"Sora, chill. dont't worry, she would be alright."Tai said.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"Come on guys, let's go home."  
  
Down on the street, Mimi was running, as fast as she could. 'I shouldn't have yelled at   
  
Sora. What kind of friend am I. I know that Matt likes her more than me........' Mimi   
  
stopped in the middle of the road.'and I can't blame Sora for that.' All of a sudden, Mimi   
  
saw a big flash of light. It grew bigger and bigger and bigger, Then..............  
  
to be continued.........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: So, how was it?? Did ya like it? I no it was kinda short. I'll be riting/typing the next   
  
chapter up later on!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
